Just Tell Me You Love Me
by XxKandiCoolxX
Summary: *One Shot* Please Read Note At The End. Layla El & Zack Ryder were bestfriends Only Bestfriends But Layla accidently but dialled her bestfriend her true feelings for Zack. How will Zack feels when he hears it? If he hears it? Maybe Layla comes up with a way so he dosen't hear it. Find Out the answer's and Rember to R&R.


**Disclaimer I don't own anyone in this story. Also go and follow me on twitter I try to follow back everyone XxKandiCoolxX. I'd love for you to please go check out my other story. By The Way the new diva's JoJo and Eva are too flawless although it's so unfair that their basically on the main roster. I wish Sasha Banks was on the main roster already.**

( Layla's P.O.V.)

I couldn't help but stare at him he was completely perfect. I've liked him since his debut-of course I debuted way after him I just r ember seeing him on my tv and that's when the crush started to grow. Then when I finally became a WWE Diva I wanted to say something but what could I possibly say. The man that I speak of is the man that I'm tagging with tonight who else but the long island iced T Zack Ryder. Speaking of Match I had to go get ready. I decided since were in England I put on my England styled attire When I was done I made my way toward the entrance.

When I got there of course our opponents were already out there who just so happened to be Nikki & John. When Zack's music hit I almost hit my head because I was just distracted by his perfection. He looked at me before grabbing my hand and we walked out together. The feel of his hands and the spark that cam with it made me totally forget that we were even in front of a thousand people. I quickly let go of his hand so I could make my way to the ring. I got into the ring and yeah did I forget we played and On-Screen couple. We never actually did our on-screen kiss yet that was gonna happen tonight.

The match started out with Zack and John of course for fan-based reason's John had the upper hand I like Zack but man John was really kicking his ass. I clapped for him cheered for him so the fan's could cheer for him and he could gain some momentum Zack started to rise and hit John with the close-line then he went towards me so I could get some of the in ring action. After John finally got up on the count of 3 he tagged Nikki and by the look in her eye's she was kinda scared. I mean the bellas are a joke they can't really fight their only in WWE for modeling yeah there pretty but they have no in-ring capability. I kicked Layla straight in her head and next thing I knew she was layed out. After I pinned her Zack came into the ring _this was it this is the big moment._ Zack picked me up turned me around and

_...beep beep_ I raised my head up I couldn't believe this was all a dream it couldn't be it was so real. I guess I can't really be surprised I've been having dreams like this for months. I guess I should just pipe up and tell Zack I loved him but He's my bestfriend I just can't tell him I love him I mean how am I supposed to say that.

"Hey Zack I know we've been best-friends for the last 6 years but I love you." That's not gonna sound right. I turned around at the second beep I've heard from my phone. "_Holy Fuck No No No" _I just butt dialed Zack I quickly hung up my phone. I can't let him know I love him at least not like that I looked at the time on the corner of my IPhone five. It read 2:00pm Me and Zack had a signing in 45 minutes so I know he was awake but that dosen't mean he read his phone.

I ran to my duffle bag and grabbed short blue jean shorts a half top shirt that red ' British Babe.' on it and my signature Black boots. I combed my hair and didn't get to carried away with my make up since I remind my self that I have to make sure Zack doesn't listen to his voice-mail. Grabbing my key card and made my way to the lobby to look for Zack.

" Hey Lay you wanna catch a ride with me to the signing." I turned around shacking because the voice of that person was none other but my bestfriend. Loads of question swimed around my head _Did he hear the voice mail? Does he know I like him he feels the same way and just faking it? Maybe he knows and dislikes me too much? Maybe he just hates me? Maybe he has a girlfriend?_ and many more questions like that took over my brain.

"Sure Zack Lets go know." My accient became thicker only because I couldn't think straight.

"Alright let's go." He grabbed my hand as we walked to the car. I know Zack has to feel those sparks A total stranger could feel our sparks. When we got into the car He started the car and we drove in silence before I decided to start the conversation.

"So Zack check your phone lately."

"Nope. So aren't you excited to meet some of the fans I mean they really love our whole on-screen couple thing They really think were dating how repulsing would that be two best friends dating." That's how he feels I usually wouldn't get mad over something silly like this but It was really baking my muffins.

"Repulsing, You really think us dating would be repulsing." I started to get a little frustrated how can us dating be repulsive. I was getting mad I started to scream and I never scream especially not at Zack. But, I guess I can't get mad at him he didn't know I had feelings for him.

"Lay calm down I meant weird You didn't have to get all Batista on me okay I mean yeah I love you but not like that." Well theirs the truth I guess. Now I really know I have to get his phone and delete this message. At least now I know I don't have to get my hopes up but I couldn't help but let that one tear fall from my eyes. I quickly turned around so he wouldn't notice.

The rest of the trip was silenced until I remembered what I needed to do. They said that me and Zack shared a table at the signing I reached down in my bag for a pin when I saw his phone almost falling out his pocket. I grabbed it quickly before Zack could notice I decided to delete it after the signing was over.

"And who do I make this out to." Zack was real nice guy as he talked to the girl who looked at the age of 14 maybe 15 she was a really pretty little girl.

"Diamond..Diamond Rogers I'm a huge fan of both of you twoI plan on being a WWE Diva one day but I wanna fight superstars to. Hopefully I'll be as pretty as you Layla."

"Aww.. Thank you sweetie."

"May I get a pictue of you two please it would mean so much then in the future we can take one again."

"Of course I wanna take one on my phone too so I can hashtag it FutureOfWWE." Zack stated getting up from the table as he looked for his phone oh shit I forgot I had it. I had to make a move before he got suspicious.

"Um Zack I'll take the picture and text it to you later." he agreed before we took the picture. Thank god she was the last person I love the fans I really do but I really had to clear all the things up with Zack.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom before we go is that okay with you lay."

"Yeah go ahead." This was my chance I took out Zack's phone to see it had a lock on it. Password..hmm if I was Zack what would my password be Oh yeah that's right It's what Zack watches the most Porn. I tell you about guy's I love. He really needs to get more busy. I went to his voicemail's before I pressed the wrong button and my message started playing then his phone froze. _No No No No No stupid phone stupid Zack and the phones he buy. _as it unfroze I deleted the message.

"Thank god that was so close."

"Why didn't you just tell me you loved me Layla This is why you freaked out in the car." Maybe she wasn't close enough. I became lost for words I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah...Zack I'" she was interrupted by the lips she dreamed about she kissed him back. The whole world froze for her and little did she know Zack didn't wanna let go only because they needed to breath. The kiss was more than what words could describe it was just magical fantastic everything she has ever dreamed but much much better. Because this was her reality it was real there were no alarms to wake her up. As they finally pulled away Zack looked into her eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for the last 3 years. Layla everything I said in the car was just because I thought you only liked me as a friend I meant none of it. I've loved and lusted about you for years You know more about me then I probably know about me." Layla remained shocked as she processed every word that came from Mr. Woo master himself Needless to say he definitely just Woo Woo'd her.

"Layla say something." She didn't say anything she kissed him which was for her way more than what anywords except three could describe.

"Zack I feel the same way I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I Love you Layla El." Those were the words that held the beginning of everything for them.

"I Love You Too Zack." They kissed for the third time today as they walked out hand in hand. Little did they know the rest of there life is gonna be One hell of a ride.

**NOT sure if this will become a story Unless someone wants it to PM or just review if you do oh well I'm off Rember to R&R. **

**XoXo XxKandiCoolXx**


End file.
